


Did Your Life Flash Before Your Eyes?

by krisrussel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to know something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Your Life Flash Before Your Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evelien for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 5th. Sorry it’s a bit late and I hope you’ll like it, but don’t expect a plot. This really is just some fun banter between Donna and Ten. Also, this is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

“Did your life flash before your eyes?”  
Donna groaned and slowly opened her eyes, to end up looking into the expectant face of The Doctor.  
“Wot?”  
“Did your life flash before your eyes?” He repeated with genuine curiousness and wonder on his face.  
She groaned again and slowly got up from the floor of the TARDIS.  
“What happened?” She asked him and he suddenly looked a bit guilty. “Doctor?”  
“Weeeeell, you know...”  
“No, I don’t. That’s why I’m asking you what happened.”  
He scratched his head and cleared his throat, walking around the TARDIS console.  
“Doctor!” She repeated, sounding impatient.  
“Right, well, when the TARDIS released part of its alinumatium tritoratis venoram, part of it was released straight into your face.”   
For a second he gave her a worried look, but then continued like nothing was wrong, “it knocked you out instantly for almost two hours. Which would give you plenty of time to see your life flash before your eyes. Well, two hours would almost make it a movie.” He suddenly looked all expectantly again, “so, did you see your life flash before your eyes as a movie?”  
“Would you please stop saying that!” She said, sounding a bit frustrated, “I didn’t die, alright. I just got knocked out. You only see your life flash before your eyes when you’re about to die.”  
The Doctor looked a bit disappointed. “I’m glad you’re still alive, don’t get me wrong, but for a second I thought you had died. Alinumatium tritoratis venoram really isn’t that good for you, you see.”  
“Gosh, thanks for the warning.”  
“You’re welcome.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes.  
“Have we arrived at Taforin yet?”  
“Almost.” He said and pulled a seemingly random lever.  
“Alright, Allons-y then!”  
He grinned. “Allons-y.” And pulled another lever.

The end


End file.
